The Black Fox
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Revy and Rock are on assignment in Brazil to pick up one of the ICPO's most wanted women, the dangerous and rather pretty Maria Carvalho. Please rate and comment. I hope you enjoy this busty, ass-kicking OC of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Fox**

**Chapter 1- Children of the Grave**

There exists a markswoman in the Rio de Janeiro underworld. She's a night owl with a buxom frame and two heavy guns to compliments the ones on her chest. She sits on the rooftops of downtown, smoking and drinking, waiting for her pray to show up unknowingly.

With her two Automag Vs at her side, this gun-girl has the patiance of a saint mixed in with a shooting technique that has made her legend with the ICPO and every other country she has made the wanted list of. Her name is Maria, Maria a Raposa Preta (translation 'the Black Fox').

Our story begins with Revy and Rock making yet another pick-up for Hotel Moscow. Revy had a run-in with this number two years ago and took a .50 caliber round to the shoulder. Orders from Boss Balalaika were as followed; if she doesn't come quietly, shoot her on sight.

At a local downtown eatery, Revy saw the former Brazilian Army Brat sitting at the counter drinking a stein of lager and enjoying a decent meal of churassco meat, sweetbreads (brains), and heart-of-palm, "Did Balalaika send you?" Maria said with with her mouth full of meat

"Yes, um...are you Maria Carvalho?"

She swallowed her food and took a swig of beer, "Sim, eu sou; que posso eu fazer para você hoje, senhor? ("Yes, i am, what can I do for you today, sir?") She said just like your average jane on the streets of town. She looked at Revy and smiled, "oh hi Revy, Como va você?" ("how are you doing?")

Revy pointed her Beretta 9mm at the back of Maria's head while her target just leisurely cut herself another bit of meat, "Enough with the fuckin' pleasantries, you're comin' with us," Maria spun in her chair and placed some money on the table to pay the bill but at the same time she pointed her large caliber pistol at Revy's forehead.

"You're lucky I was merciful two years ago, now i'm going to split your head open," the two girls looked at each other, Revy had a large grin while Maria growled as she cocked back the hammer of her gun. The crowds of people inside ran for the door while the bartender, a young teenage girl named Marissa, pulled out a Benelli M4 shotgun from under the counter.

"Oi, if you girls are going to kill each other, do it outside before I send both you girls to hell with your heads blown off," She said threatening the two gun-girls with her military issue shotgun. The two of them stepped outside with pistols drawn.

Maria and Revy look almost exactly alike but they do have their differences. Maria has a darker tan and her boobs are 2cm bigger. She has a tribal tattoo on the left side of her face. Her hair is shorter and spikier than Revy's plus she wears pocketless bellbottom jeans which hugged her thighs like a second layer of skin rather than short shorts.

"So Rock ya' got any dirt on this bitch?"

Rokuro got down to business showing her Maria's ICPO record, "She's known as the 'Black Fox' here in Rio, she's killed over 250 people and has every crime syndicate in the world on her ass,"

"If you know shit like that, i may have to kill you too, honey," Maria noted pointing the second pistol at Rock's forehead playfully. Now with her right-hand gun still locked on Revy's forehead, it was time for her to get down to business, "now then, it's time to finish the job i put on hold, bitch,"

"I've been waiting two years for this day," Revy said pointing her gun at Maria's heart, "I hope you got a death wish, because i'm sending you to hell full of lead," Maria actually put her gun back in it's holster which surprised Revy,"Huh? what the fuck are doing?"

Maria took up a capoeira stance, moving her arms and legs to the beat flowing in her head, "Let's do this the fun way, i'm sure that fist of yours packs just as much power as your pistol," Revy grinned liking Maria's style and put her pistol back at her side.

Revy looked at her wierdly like she was some kind of fucking moron since she was unfamiliar with Brazilian martial arts,"You're right, kicking the fuck out of you would be alot more fun,"

Now Maria is a very pretty girl, but Revy is going to find out the hard way that looks can be decieving. In a whirlwind of kicks and gymnastic movements, Revy was getting the beating of her lifetime. Revy did manage to score a few good punches but Maria just hit back even harder with her feet clad in combat boots.

"Ha ha good luck sipping booze through a straw, bitch!" Maria taunted not ceasing to grant Revy any mercy, every kick she delivered to Revy's body and face felt like getting hit by a train, "i'll send you to hell after i break every bone in your body!"

"_Oh, what the fuck did i get myself into this time_?" Revy thought looking at the burning fire in Maria's eyes. Revy's face was battered and bruised with blood streaming down her chin, "_is this skank on steriods or is this just a fucking nightmare?_"

With a final kick, The Black Fox knocked Revy in the jaw and threw her against a brickwall of a nearby building. Slowly but steadily, Revy picked herself back up while spitting out a couple teeth. Meanwhile, Balalaika was watching the show from the middle of the street with Boris and her other comrades.

"Humph, still as spunky as ever," Balalaika noted watching Revy get fucked up, "sigh...looks like its time for me to stop the show," She fired a couple rounds into the frey to stop the fight. Maria turned around and shot at Balalaika with a single round. The bullet curved and knocked the cigar out of the Mafia boss' hand with the accuracy of a guided missile.

"Holy shit..." Revy said in awe seeing first hand that the rumors about the Black Fox were true. Maria holstered her right pistol and kept her left one out in case someone tries to pump her guts full of lead.

"I was smoking that...," said Boss Balalaika calmly irritated. Her comrades pointing their AK-74s at Maria. The Brazilian girl remained unphased in the face of so many Kalashnikov rifles. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

"You're lucky that round didn't hit the temple," Maria noted lighting herself a smoke and putting her pistol back in it's holster. Balalaika lightly nodded to Maria's sense of mercy.

"I should thank you for your mercy, now that i know the rumors about you are true, Maria Sayumi Carvalho," Balalaika and Maria looked at each other and smiled, "it's funny, i didn't really think Revy had a chance against you,"

"Oh, she's strong and very stubborn like a tapir," She joked with a hand on her hip and twirling her pistol in her left index finger, "so what do you want from me of all people?" Maria asked

"Come back with me to Hotel Moscow and i'll fill you in," She replied, calling back her men, "lower your weapons, comrades, she is not a threat to us although I can't say as much for your skills with a pistol,"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Fox**

**Chapter 2- Supernaut**

Maria boarded Dutch's torpedo craft and immediately made herself at home on the makeshift couch. Rock was sitting next to her, uncomfortable as usual seeing that Maria wasn't only sexy but a very skilled marksman. She always had her two Automag Vs at her sides and was skilled with a machete or a sawed-off shotgun.

Yet the thing surprised Rock the most was that Maria spoke English with a Latin accent, near perfect Japanese and Portuguese, but she had a mixed Latin-Asian appearance. In fact the only thing that really separated Maria and Revy were hair length and hair color since Mari's hair is black and patience level on a smaller note.

Dutch looked at the young woman with interest. She wore tight-fitted pocketless jeans and a black tank top. Her heavy guns were strapped to her thighs and her machete was slung behind her back, a typical looking mercenary in some people's eyes, So you're the infamous Black Fox? Funny I was expecting-,"

"A man?" Maria interrupted, "don't make me laugh, anyone with their brain in their balls can handle a shotgun and revolver," Maria grabbed a beer and rolled about on the couch with her head resting on Rock's thigh, drinking a beer as if it were water.

"Well welcome to the company, try not to make yourself too much at home," said Dutch

"Yeah, no prob," said the olive-tan skinned gun girl,

"_Damn, this girl is like Revy on downers, but she has more patience, which is a good thing as all gunmen must have a sense of restraint," _Dutch thought going back to the helm of his ship while Benny was fixated on an internet chatline with Greenback Jane and Maria's boobs,

"I'm Benny, nice to meet cha' Maria," The ship's tekky said in a friendly tone, "it's good to have another girl on this craft, or at least one that won't threaten to blow my head off,"

"Hey there big boy, how about I show you a good time, Brazilian style?" Maria said jumping into Rock's lap and rubbed his right leg with lustful eyes. Revy at this time, has had enough Maria's shit for one day, "Why don't you ditch pistol bitch and hang with a woman with some real firepower?" Maria fondled herself and pinned Rock against the against the couch so that there was no escape.

"Eh, heh, heh, it's OK i'm fine,"

"You asked for it bitch, touch him there again, i'll make you cum blood out of your asshole!" Revy said once again threatening the Brazilian nikkeijin's life with her pistol but the busty girl remained unphased. Maria just at her with a crooked smile and let loose her sexual grip on Rock.

"Shut the fuck up already, I was just having fun," Maria said blowing off Revy nonchalantly and lighting herself a smoke. Maria got up form the couch and looked at Revy dead in the eye while blowing smoke in her face, "why don't you express your feeling to someone who gives a shit, hmm? Like Jerry Springer,"

"Oh that's cold," Dutch commented

Benny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can't think of anyone better who can put Revy in her place," He said watching all of this unfold with Rock in the middle of the action,

"I've had about enough of your shit for a lifetime!" Revy said getting irritated, "let's see how much you can run your mouth with a hole between you're fucking eyes, you piece-of-shit skank,"

"Oh too bad your life has to end so soon," Maria replied, both girls had pistols drawn ready to blow each others heads off. Rock got up and tried to reason with the two women, but is Revy the kind of person you can easily talk out of a confrontation? fuck no! Maria well...she'll be merciful when she feels like it.

"Alright, can we all just get along here-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the two girls blasted in unison at Rock's face

"or not..."

"I think your little cat fight needs to be put on hold, we've got company," said Benny looking at the radar screen which showed five ships coming toward the Black Lagoon. fast. Maria looked over Benny's shoulder, her large breasts pressing against his back.

"What cha' got, Benny?" Maria asked

"Somali Pirates...five craft heading to us heading our way, fast," Maria got out of the craft and looked out at the open ocean. It turns out there were five boats coming at the Black Lagoon from the north in a 'V' pattern. The pirates wore old t-shirts and shorts and armed with black market AK-47s. The boats had a mixed armament of Browning .50 caliber machine guns and recoiless rifles.

"Somalis, all the way out here, What the fuck?" Revy said in disbelief

"When you want something, you got to get it, no matter the cost," Maria said calmly loading her pistols and placing a 20 inch long machete behind her back under her belt. She put her hand on Revy's shoulder,

"Don't fucking touch me!" Revy snapped

"C'mon i'm sure these guys can be reasoned with," Maria said lighting herself a joint she was saving for the afternoon, "if not...well, i'm a fox after all...i hunt for meat...want some Colombian?"

"Oi which wan of yah issa named Rebecca?" said a man calling out to the head boat in the group. The man was in his mid-forties with an eyepatch on his right eye, an AK-47 in his hand and enough grenades on his chest to sink a cruise ship a few times over.

"Depends on who's asking, what the fuck do you want?" Revy said bluntly

"I am Tamazo," He said, "yah kill mah little breddah in Mogadishu,"

"Oh...you mean that little shit that tried to steal my guns? yeah,...I blew his fucking brains out," Revy said casually blowing off the already pissed-off pirate leader.

"Listen here, can't we come to some sort of agreement that doesn't get anyone hurt?" Maria asked, the pirate sneered and unloaded the 30 round box magazine of his AK-47 at her, she jumped backwards to escape the coming bullets and shot the rifle out of his hands with her Automag Vs and fired a headshot at the pirate at the helm of a .50 cal. Browning M2 machine gun, "I guess not..."

"Don't you fucking realize that you can't reason anybody like that with words?" Revy scoffed at her while lighting herself a cigarette, "heh, you're probably the dumbest bitch I've ever met,"

Maria rolled her eyes, loaded and unleashed her guns and put the blade of the machete in her mouth, "There will come a day when you will run into someone you shouldn't have messed with, i pray that you can keep your head on your neck,"

"Oi, Revy, Maria, showtime," said Dutch via headset

"When that day comes i'll kick ass in my own special way," said Revy showing her cockiness, "it looks like your reasoning isn't working, come on Maria, let's kill em all!"

Maria flipped on some Black Sabbath (her favorite band) on her CD player and jumped with Revy onto the pirate crafts, avoiding all kinds of gunfire being shot at her. Revy and Maria became a duo of devastation as the pirates didn't stand a chance against them. In a hail of 9mm and .50 caliber rounds, the cabinets and decks became stained red with blood and brains, After about two hours of slaughtering pirates from boat to boat, the leader tried to make a break for it.

Maria's face was stained with blood and her eyes were poised, watching the leader make a run for it, "Shit he's getting away...," Revy cringed slamming her fist against the boat, "ah! Son of a bitch, I had him in my fucking sights!"

The young girl wiped the diagonal bloody war paint from her face and threw the towel to Revy, "Don't get your panties in a bundle," said Maria smiling a crooked smile and watching the pirate get smaller and smaller in the distance. She pulled up her pistol and aimed it at the back of his head,

"Are you fucking crazy? You won't be able to hit him!" Revy blasted at her, "he's what, 350, 400 yards let that scumbag go!"

"Shut the fuck up already," Maria said calmly and pulled the trigger. With the flick with her wrist, the bullet traveled in a high speed semi-circle pattern like a guided missile and hit its target square in the back of the leader's head.

Revy watched the tiny image of a man falling dead in his tracks at the helm of his craft and spotted the red glistening of a large splash of blood which hit the windshield of his craft, "What...what...just the fuck are you, Maria?" Revy asked in pure amazement,

"Dunno, what are you?" Maria darted back calmly and level-headedly, putting her guns back and heading back to the Vietnam-era torpedo boat, "c'mon you wanna beer? Helps wash the blood outta your mouth,"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Fox**

**Chapter 3- Mob Rules!**

Upon docking in Roanapur, Maria stretched her arms in the sun, "Ah...so this is Roanapur?" She looked around at her surroundings; the open-air markets and the people walking the streets, it sort of reminded her of home in Brazil, a little home away from home.

"Don't get to comfortable, Maria," Revy warned her, nudging the Brazilian in the arm which held a small box in its care, "this city is a fucking powder-keg, anything that can shift the balance of power here can cause this whole city to go into an all-out war,"

"Wow, sounds like a typical day in Rio," Maria joked unsheathing her hook-shaped machete, twirling it about in her hands with great skill, she tossed the spinning blade 10 feet into the air and landed it right into the leather sheath on her back. She gave the gold cross around her neck a small smooch and proceeded to follow Dutch and the Black Lagoon Co. to Hotel Moscow.

"Tsch, this is Roanapur, not a fucking circus show," Revy scoffed, "get with the fucking program,"

"Hey that was kick-ass!" Rock exclaimed at Maria's blade skills, Maria winked at him while Revy gave rock a very dirty look that read 'shut up you're my bitch', "...or just listen to Revy, she's right you know," He shriveled up in Revy's presence even though he probably understands her, just like Dutch and Benny., "byt the way, what's in that box you're holding?"

"A little present for the boss,"

"Yeah...the last thing she's ever going to want is a fucking pipe bomb, brilliant work there, Sherlock," Revy said sarcastically lightling herself a smoke, Maria rolled her eyes and went around to find the hotel. It was a hot sunny day out, but it didn't seem the Roanapur heat posed much of a problem for the young gun-girl.

But someone familiar was watching the group from the street alleyways, wearing a black and white maid uniform and carrying a suitcase, "_Maria Carvalho...it is time we settled our scores, this time I will send you to hell_," She thought looking at the Brazilian with distane from the shadows of the backstreets,

But it seemed not everybody viewed the coming of the Brazilian as a bad omen, up on the rooftops, a young Taiwanese woman in a red china dress armed with a blade which resembled a kukri knife with a long leather strap around its pommel, looked down at the woman with interest, "Ah...so that Maria Carvalho, she very pretty, it hard to believe she a killer,"

"Yes, that's the infamous 'Raposa Preta'," said a young girl with a large scar across her neck, a sign that she survived having her neck slit. She had messy black hair and dressed like a punk scene kid, "don't let that pretty face fool you, that woman has killed over 250 people and she's one of the ICPO's most wanted, she's a beast,"

Meanwhile on the streets of town, "Well, here we are," Revy said as the group stopped in front of an average, four-story hotel in the heart of Roanapur, "a little advice, don't say anything stupid,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever don't be such a hard-ass," Maria said, assuring her that everything will go smoothly. She entered the hotel under armed escort to meet Balalaika whom was waiting in her office with Boris at her side. The room had the smell of gun powder and cigar smoke in the atmosphere which didn't seem to bother the young nikkeijin.

"Well, well, we meet again Maria Sayumi Carvalho Kobayakawa," Boss Balalaika said formally turning her attention to the visitor, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, looking at Maria with interest,

"Please I prefer Maria, if you don't mind," She said, Balalaika nodded in understanding, "so o que eu posso fazer para você hoje? (translation- "what can I do for you today?") Boris looked at the girl bemusedly as if she was speaking a language from another planet,

Boss Balalaika didn't understand a word Maria was saying, but she assumed she was asking why she was here in the first place. She leaned forward on her desk, resting herself on her elbows and looking at the Brazilian in the eye, "Hmm...I need your help with something, I need you to lend your assistance for the Lagoon Co.,"

"Well to be honest...i'm not sure I can go along with your request, patrão (boss)," Maria said straight-fowardly, Balalaika's eyebrows jumped up slightly to her response, "Revy and I don't get along and haven't done so for two years,"

"Well, that's just something you two are just going to have to work out," Balalaika responded giving her the ok to leave now. Maria was about to walk out of the room until..., "oh and by the way, you owe me a new cigar, Maria,"

"Funny, I thought you'd never ask," Maria joked approaching the mafia boss's desk with a small wooden box, "here, this is a box of-,"

"Alonso Menendez No. 50s," Balalaika interuptted, "personally I prefer the No. 40s but these will do, but thank you," Maria straight-face soon turned into a smile grin,

"You know you're cigars, I like that," Maria said, surprised by the mafia boss's knowledge of Brazilian cigars, "they're dirt cheap in Rio, but if you import them, the buyers will commit murder for these angels,"

"Oh, you can go now," Balalaika said, Maria went through the doors and met back up with the crew, Balalaika watched from the window, still interested at what the girl can do, "I like her, don't you Boris?"

"I don't know, something tells me she has alterior motives," He said watching her meet back up with Revy and Rock by his comrade's side, "but I must say, she's one of the best markswomen i've ever seen, I've never seen a bullet fly at such an angle before,"

"She certainly is gifted," Balalaika said lighting herself one of her new cigars, "I wonder though...if her being here will shift the balance of power in Roanapur,"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Fox**

**Chapter 4- N.I.B**

Maria and Revy sat at the 'Yellow Flag' having a beer and a little social time with Rock and Revy while Dutch and Benny held down the fort. Bao took a glance at the new girl while shining a glass and giving the two women their bill, "So you're the Lagoon Company's new hired hand?" He asked, Maria nodded yes, "for a second there, I would have guessed you were Vietnamese,"

"Keep dreaming, Bao, this bitch ain't going to be a part of your pipe dreams," Revy scoffed taking a swig of beer, Maria elbowed her in the arm, "hey, the fuck's your problem? Don't tell me you dig pieces of shit like him?" Bao frowned at Revy, whom was putting the bartender's manhood to shame,

"Oh hell no!" Maria exclaimed slamming her stein of beer on to the table and munching on some day-old peanuts. She grabbed a hold of Rock and resting her large bosom on top of his head, "I'd rather take your Romeo here instead and watch the soccer game," turns out that on the nearest TV, the Japanese team was playing Brazil for the World Cup Finals and Brazil just scored a goal.

Revy was now officially over boiling point, "Get your hands off him, you shit-blooded cunt!" Revy shouted swinging a fist at Maria, she simply ducked and turned around facing her with a ready Automag V pointed at Revy's forehead.

Maria's look of anger slowly turned into a playful chuckle, "I'm just playin' with you, Revy," She said letting loose her grip on Rock and pulling back her pistol. She playfully tapped Revy lightly in the butt,

"Touch me there again and I rip that fucking hand off," Revy threatened not liking the Brazilian's little gesture, Maria nodded but knew that Revy, in her mind, was about as threatening as a box full kittens. Suddenly, a shotgun shell rang out in the bar and knocked out the TV.

"Shit...I missed," said a young girl with long, black hair in a black and white maid outfit and a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, Maria and Revy turned around quickly with ready pistols,

"What the fuck is your deal? I was watching that!" Maria exclaimed, the girl lowered her umbrella to show a face Maria recognized immediately, "Roberta...still after my ass after all these years, why am I not surprised?" She put her pistol back in its holster and unsheathed her mighty machete,

"I don't know...you tell me, Maria Sayumi Carvalho," Roberta stared at the blackened steel of Maria's favorite blade while it's shiny edge winked at her with its silver luster, "you think a meer farm tool can kill me? You're even stupider than I thought you were 2 years ago,"

Two years ago, Maria Carvalho was put on a mission to kill the master of Lovelace Family because the head of the family screwed over a deal he made with a Brazilian druglord, so he sent the 'fox to raid the chicken coup' Maria managed to put a bullet into many a guard on duty although she spared Fabiola Iglesias and even the young master Garcia since Maria wasn't the type to kill children.

Roberta did face off against the Brazilian for about an hour but she got away. Ever since that day, Roberta has been watching and waiting for the fox to come back. When she heard Maria was in Roanapur, she simply jumped on the opportunity,

"Tell me something Maria, does every bitch with a gun have some beef with you?" Revy asked ducking behind a table avoiding getting shot by Roberta's shotgun...again,

"Not sure really, but please stay back," Maria commanded holding her machete and ready to cut Roberta to shreds, "Roberta and I have some business to take care of," Revy, being as stubborn as a wild boar, is not the kind of person who will back down from a fight, especially if it's Roberta,

"Like hell i'll stay back!" Revy blasted leaping out from behind the table, she lined up back to back with 'The Black Fox', poised and ready to do more than just fill the maid's ass full of lead, "why don't we take this outside? I'd hate to trash this place again and have Bao on my tight lil' ass again, Rock! head out the back, and pull up the car to the front!"

"Uh...right!" Rock escaped out the back door to the old 60s car parked in the back,

"Well, sadly, I'll have to end this quickly," Roberta said with a little curtesy, six or seven fragmentation grenades fell out of her skirt and danced on the floor, "I bid you ladies a fond farewell,"

"Son of a motherfuckin'-!" Revy exclaimed, Maria quickly yanked her out of the joint by the wrist which immediatley was blown sky high, Revy and Maria quickly jumped into the car, "step on it, Rock!" The tires screamed bloody murder as the salaryman put the pedal to the metal on the dirt roads which lead out to the local port,

"I hate it when she does that," Maria commented, she looked back and noticed that Roberta was running behind them, "well, some things don't change, this woman will still go after a running car, I guess that's the reputation of a hound for ya'," Roberta leaped into the air and landed on the top of the car, "well, looks like someone wants to hitch a ride," Maria and Revy fired six rounds into the top,

Rock radioed in the situation, Dutch, Dutch you there? We've got a problem!"

At the headquarters, "Lay it on me, Rock," He said calmly keeping his cool,

"She's back, that terminator maid Roberta is back!" Rock shouted into the radio, "she's on top of the car and...oh shit!" The radio broke up, Dutch looked at the hand-held and put it down on the table,

"What's up?" Benny asked, noticing Dutch was in a hurry

"Roberta's back, and she's pissed!" He said heading out the door to the pier and instructing Benny to hold the fort.

Meanwhile on the road, Roberta dodged the incoming rounds and clinged onto the trunk of the car, "I have an idea, it's stupid as fuck, but just might work, Rock! flip the car over with a hard turn!" Revy yelled at him, the three of them jumped out of the car just as it tilted on its side and rolled like a child's toy Revy and Maria shot the gas tank which erupted into a raging ball of fire which lit up the nightsky.

From the hulk of metal and flames, Roberta emerged from the wreckage unscathed, "You've got to be fuckin' shittin' me...," Revy loaded her berettas and prepared to fight, "fuckin' a, looks like we've both have to deal with this Terminator reject...again,"

On the tops of the holding containers at the port, the fight gathered a few spectators, "Oh....look like that stupid whore and fox lady gonna fight the maid, two on one not a fair fight," said Shenhua,

"Heh, numbers don't mean a thing," said Sawyer, "this maid could probably take out a whole squad of special ops soldiers,"

"Don't be such a sour-ass, Revy," Maria said, "this would be a great time to learn from the mistakes we made in the past, right?" Revy gave her a dirty look,

"What are you my fuckin' shrink?" Revy snorted back,

"No, but i'm the closest damn thing you have to one,"

"Humph...two foxes...," Roberta said pulling out two M1911 pistols from behind her back, "I must thank God for such a fortune, in the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice,"

"Rock, climb up on to the holding containers honey, we'll handle this,"

"Honey?" Revy gagged, "don't start that sappy-ass shit around me, cunt-breath,"

"Alright then Roberta....," The Brazilian pulled out her crucifix and kissed it for luck and to reflect on her religious upbringing, "you're the hound, so start the damn hunt!" Maria cried charging at Roberta from behind, blazing her Automags while Revy attacked with a frontal assault, Roberta spun around and dodged the incoming rounds and shot at the two from the front and behind, her accuracy being no better.

"You two are empty," Roberta stated with Maria's cannon pointed at the back of her head and Revy had her pistol right between her eyes,

"So are you, bitch!" Revy blasted, Maria attacked with five capoeira style kicks balancing on her right hand to the back of the maid's head, knocking her to her knees, Roberta looked at the pistol in her right hand, shock to see that there were three bullets melted into the firing mechanism.

"Revy move back!" Maria commanded, Maria did a gymnastic move that would make Lateef Crowder proud and came down with a quadruple aerial somersault into a spear kick, Roberta dodged it while Maria put a good-size hole into the ground and back-flipped back into beat-driven fighting stance. Revy moved in a scored a few good hits on Roberta to the face and body and even a perfectly executed headbutt.

"Oh...I like how fox lady fights, she be a tough opponent if I fight her," Shenhua said obeservantly, since this was her first time seeing capoeira in action, "but fox lady move so much, it be hard for her to keep focus on opponent,"

"I see capoeira...looks like a gun's not your only weapon," Roberta said getting back onto her feet, and splitting out a small amount of blood, "this will make things...interesting," The fight raged on into the dark of night, beating each other to a bloody pulp. Revy and Maria, all battered and bruised, looked at Roberta whom was in just as bad a condition as they were, if not worse,

"Give it up, Roberta," Maria said calmly, "I spared your life once, hell, I just might be willing to spare it again,"

Roberta cringed at Maria's mercy, "I'll kill you....I'LL KILL YOU!" Roberta said charging in a rage, Maria jumped up and grabbed her by the neck with her knees and slammed her into the pavement. Her head bounced up from the ground, leaving her stomach open to an attack,

"She's all yours Revy!" Maria said moving out the way for Revy to the final blow, a knee to the stomach and a rising upper-cut to the chin, Roberta was down for the count, laying on the road staring up at the full moon,

"You girls ok?" Dutch said running onto the scene,

"We're fine, no worries," said Maria tapping Revy on the shoulder, "should we inform the Lovelace family about this,"

Dutch nodded, "Boss Balalaika's handling that, she said they can retrieve their lost puppy," Dutch informed the well beaten-up gun-girls, "now then, clean yourselves up, I got a new job for the three of you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Fox**

**Chapter 5- Sabbath Bloody Sabbath**

At the Triad Head Quarters in Roanapur, the events of the previous night were causing a small stir with Chang. He sat in his office with a cigarette in hand, contemplating how to deal with this matter without getting the Brazilian Druglords involved. Even though Maria isn't apart of any of the Brazilian Drug lord factions, she still had friendship ties with and the death of a Brazilian would be an outrage to the lords.

He called on a special someone to deal with the job, stating that he wanted her to kill Maria but do it out of sport and not as an assignment since Maria's skills could be useful and Chang planned to call on her if time for her assistance came around. So early that morning, the assassin went on the prowl.

Maria is a gun-girl for hire, but a spiritual person at heart. Every Sunday, Maria still goes to church mass and goes to confession, even if her membership is with the Rip-Off Church. Maria came to the church wearing a black tanktop and tight-fitting, snakeskin leather pants with both her Automags holstered at her thighs and her billhook machete sheathed behind her back.

Her steel-toe combat boots echoed through the chapel halls while she walked over to an open confession booth and took a seat. She raised the gold cross around her neck to her soft lips and gave it a small kiss. She closed her eyes saying a small prayer to herself, "I stand before you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost," She said quietly looking at the small crucifix in the booth, "forgive me sister for I have-,"

"Sinned once again, you're getting rather good at that in your line of work," Sister Yolanda said on the other side of the booth, opening the sliding window to have a look at the visitor's face, "ah...it's good to see you're not dead, Maria my child," Maria smiled and nodded a single nod at the elderly nun with an eye patch as she exited the booth, "and yet I feel...someone else might be more excited to see you than I am,"

"Alright, who the fuck wants to kill me this time?" The other nun in service blasted pointing piece at Maria from the corner. Maria, out of natural reflexes, pulled out her machete and launched it at the nun like a throwing knife, nearly missing her head and sticking into the wall behind her. The two girls stared angrily at each other as they approached each, both their pistols ready to blow each others heads off.

The expressions soon turned into joy as both girls couldn't help but laugh at each other, "Jesus, it's been like two years and your aim still sucks, Maria," The nun teased lowering her firearm and putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. The two women were partners-in-crime back in Rio de Janeiro when the drug lords were needing extra assistance in the business of dealing with rivals.

"Ha! You couldn't hit the side of a barn with that limp-ass wrist of yours!" Maria retorted back all in good and not so clean fun, "it's great to see you again, Eda," After attending the Sunday Mass, Eda and Maria went out to do the things they used to back in Brazil; eat, drink and piss off Revy. The two women sat out behind the Lagoon Co. office and talked about their lives over a bottle of Cachaça**. **

"So what's going on with you?" Eda asked taking a swig from the bottle, "that balance of power around here is pretty stable, I just hope you being here won't cause one power to go to war against another," Maria's eyes softened as she lit herself a cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke up into the morning sky,

"You shittin' me? What the fuck is anyone gonna want my pretty ass for?" Maria asked casually pulling the bottle out of Eda's hand finishing the bottle, smashing the glass against the building, "it's funny...the only thing I have to watch out for at the moment is Revy trying to blow my head off, no worries though, Revy is about as tough as a box full of kittens,"

A gunshot came rang out in the distance and nearly missed Maria head, "Bitch! I heard that!" said a voice coming from the pier, Eda chuckled looking at the bullet hole in the building. Rock waved at the girls hanging out by the building. Maria simply nodded and lit Rock a cigarette as a random act of kindness (something kind of lacking in some people, Revy i'm looking at you)

"Interesting, if she's a box full of kittens, then those lil' guys must be on speed and crack," Eda commented looking up at the blazing sun, "the times haven't changed much around here; the murders, the shootings all that shit, it seems like a regular thing to hear about something along those lines, but its all related to keeping the balance of power in check,"

"Ain't it the truth?" Maria said looking over at Revy whom was coming back after a drink at the 'Yellow Flag' to which Bao was still repairing after it was destroyed by Roberta. Maria pulled a light smile and a single wave to Revy. Rock, on the other hand, was walking alongside the Chinese-American gun-girl, jotting down the week's pick-ups, "Revy, how are you today, super bitch?"

"Same ol' shit, skank," Revy said looking over at the glass that littered the side of the building and wasn't pleased, "Maria, what the fuck? You could've given me some of that shit!" She shouted in a rage, Maria rolled her eyes and stated that there still five full boxes of the stuff in the office closet, Rock looked over Maria whom give him a friendly wink, suddenly four kunai-shaped darts flew out of the blackness of an alleyway,

"Oh, hello Twinkie, long time no see?" said a woman with a very recognizable voice,

"Same thing to you, Chinglish,"

"But you not what i after today," She looked over at Maria and the blood dripping down her arm with a red-lipstick smile, "oh you be Fox Lady, my name Shenhua," Maria cringed in pain as she pulled two knives out of her arms and pulled out her machete from behind her back, its edge glimming silver and black,

"Feelings mutual," Maria said placing the blade of the machete in her mouth and moving her feet to the Capoeira beat that has been drilled into her head after a lifetime of training under her father. Shenhua smiled, having seen Brazilian Martial Arts in action against the terminator maid Roberta. Shenhua twirled her two kukri blades into a fighting stance, ready to cut Maria to pieces, "Revy, please stay out of this, honey,"

"FUCK YOU, SHIT-BLOOD!"

Maria punched Revy with an uppercut and a spinning roundhouse kick to the stomach, sending her partner back into a brickwall and out cold, "Then please have a seat,"

"What the hell did you do that for Maria?" Rock blasted at her for knocking Revy out cold,

"What she wouldn't listen, so I gave some extra persuation, what more could I do?" Maria said shrugging her shoulders as of if it weren't such a big deal to her, Rock gave Maria a worried look and went over to Revy's aide, "_this isn't going to be pretty when Revy wakes up_,"

"Oh...don't be rude, i need only few second of your time, Ms. Fox Lady," Shenhua said going on the attack, Maria dodged the coming blades with a triple round-off back handspring and bounced off the brick walls to land a swing kick to Shenhua's cheek, the Taiwanese assassin rolled on the ground into a couple standing trash cans, "oh...you fight rough, I like that," Shenhua flipped back up on to her feet, wiped the blood from her chin and continued her assault,

"C'mon hit me, if you can," Maria said, skillfully swaying her hips to a drilled-in musical beat; continuing to dodge the coming blades with her machete and attacked Shenhua with a whirlwind of kicks to the face and gut, all with near pinpoint accuracy. Maria even managed to use her machete like a flail by wrapping the leather strap to her foot and spinning it about to kick it back into her hand, slashing Shenhua's arms, a bit of her cheek, and ripping her red dress to shreds.

"You good fighter, fox lady," Shenhua commented covering herself with what little she had left of her dress. Shenhua found her opponent's weakness and slashed Maria's right arm which was holding up her body, "but you not good enough," Maria did a round-off back hand spring with her left wrist to get back on to her feet, her right arm was bleeding and creating puddles of blood on the pavement.

Steel met steel and sparks flew from both blades as the two women clashed in a battle which was beyond epic. Maria's back was slightly hunching and breathing heavily trying to parry Shenhua's deadly weapons, "Oh you give up already? what bad shame," Shenhua said readying four kunai-shaped throwing darts, poised to put Maria out of her misery,

"Right then I must ask you please...," Maria stated now using her left hand to keep balance (which is actually her strongest eventhough she was trained to use both) and letting Shenhua have a few more steel-toe boot kisses. Maria continued a relentless assault on the assassin, leaving her battered and bruised and with a final kick to the chin, "PISS OFF!"

"Humph, 'bout time someone dealed with that bitch," Eda commented watching Shenhua run across the rooftops of Roanapur with her tail between her legs, "I guess its true, that no one in the CIA or ICPO has the balls to go after you,"

"That is everyone but you, Eda," Maria winked, she walked up to Revy whom just woke up, "hey you alright? Good to see you're up and moving," Revy's pot was about to boil over with rage. Her eyes were red and blood was dripping down from her mouth and she even spat out a couple molars.

"FUCK YOU!," Revy roared coming at the girl with a fist of rage, "kill you...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Maria did a triple round-off back handspring to dodge Revy's fist as she was hitting nothing but air, "c'mon, stop fucking moving bitch so I can beat the fuck out of you for that fucking cheap shot!" Maria did an off the wall backflip and caught Revy's neck by her legs and drove her into Shenhua with a backwards Frankensteiner. Shenhua got the wind knocked out of her while Revy was now suffering from massive head trauma.

Maria left Shenhua in the alley for Chang's men to pick up. She picked up the cellphone in Shenhua's leather straps and dailed the number, "Hello, Shenhua, how is your assignment progressing?" Chang asked and was not all that surprised as to who was on the other line, "Carvalho, some how I knew you'd answer,"

"Enough bullshit," Maria said slightly irked, "if you want my out of the way so badly, why don't you come out and do the job yourself, I'll be waiting," Chang was silent on the other line, wondering how to deal with situation at hand, "oh...and don't worry about Shenhua, I didn't kill her, you're men can pick her up at the alley near the pier, you get me?" Maria hung up the phone and placed it next to the unconscious assassin and lifted Revy up to the shoulder to rest on,


End file.
